


Dream to Die

by Dustyrain



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), True Detective
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Mickey没有遇到Mallory，而是独自一人杀戮，最终遇见了Rust。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream to Die

1、

Mickey Knox始终相信命中注定。

因为有了这玩意儿，生活变得格外简单而又复杂。打个比方，面前有两个人，子弹也很充足，唯一的苦恼是不知道该先杀掉哪一个——他就会选择用掷硬币的办法来解决。正面，左边那个。反面，右边那个。

这道理也适用于“前”和“后”，或者其他什么随便的位置。只要他还活着，就有灵活选择的权利。就好比现在，一个下着暴雨的夜晚，他站在便利店的收银台旁，面前同样也是两个手无寸铁看来已经被惊呆了的人。他的子弹充足。他以为唯一的苦恼又是先杀哪个时，不知道打哪来的枪声响了。

这就是他和Rustin Cohle的相遇。

2、

他几乎在中枪的同一刻就向外一通猛力开火。对方手里的只不过是把普通手枪，而他手里的那把，无论从尺寸还是口径方面都让他骄傲得想要吹口哨。言归正传，他不认为枪起到了什么作用，而是相信自己能够大难不死地逃脱是因为运气足够好。那一枪贯穿他的肩膀，再偏一点就直接打进他的脖子里去。他可以想象如果那样自己的死相会有多难看。

在胁迫了一个独居的医生为自己处理了伤口并劫掠了对方的药物最后还在对方头上开了一枪之后，他把医生家作为了暂时养伤的栖息地。清空了食物的冰箱被他挪作它用。摊开在案板上清一色的青菜和全麦面包脱脂牛奶简直让他反胃。他痛恨这种伪素食主义者，却每每在需要肉类的时候恰巧遇到。真是他妈的，可笑的命中注定。

3、

他在雷雨交加的夜晚辗转反侧。伤口如同被浇上热油般烫热疼痛。他以为这将是一个不眠的夜晚，但不幸的是他最终在疼痛和不适里昏了过去。

他见到了他的梦魇。这让他感到崩溃。精神上的痛苦远大于身体上的。他害怕那个。生活在森林里的，有着长耳朵，黑眼睛，毛茸茸，戴着红色圣诞帽的大脸家伙。足以让他三天食不下咽，怕得想要把自己埋进土里。自然而然的，一声尖叫之后他在冷汗淋漓里醒来。窗外雷声阵阵，撕开天幕的闪电被阻隔在密不透风的隔光窗帘之后。他睁大眼睛，忍受着来自肩膀的疼痛，一夜无眠。

4、

他在电视上看到了对于他的通缉。被枪扫射得一片狼藉的便利店挤满了警察。两个大难不死的幸存者没有入镜。镜头的边缘站着一个披着外套个子瘦高的男人，凝视着地面上自己留下的血迹沉默不语。

他从沙发上起身，走到距离电视不远处的位置。男人有着拳曲的，看上去柔软，触感极好的棕色卷发，眼神沉静，单薄又强壮，一如他们初次相见时的那样。是的，就是这么个形容。他没觉得这存在什么矛盾之处。他的手掌从电视屏幕上擦过。镜头上已经没有男人的身影。

5、

有时候他会想起自己第一次杀人的场景。那是什么时候他已经不记得了。但他记得被杀的是一个有着拳曲的棕色卷发，看上去憔悴而沉静的男人。那双眼睛令他在扣下扳机之前迟疑了很久。他看到那个人的瞳孔里有自己的影子。

“再见。”他说。扣下扳机的刹那瞳孔里的影子破碎了。男人的脸渐渐融化在血液里，浮现出了新的面孔，取而代之的是对他微笑的，露出了獠牙的兔先生。他瞪大眼睛丢掉了枪，捂着脸后退，一屁股坐在地上，像个胆小怕事的傻瓜。森林里的毒蛇在吐着信子，仿佛就在脚踝处缠绕燃烧，融入他的皮肤，最终成为一道深深的烙印。

他怕得要死。不是因为那个被杀的男人。是因为那只该死的兔子。

6、

他找到Rustin Cohle的时候，有个傻乎乎的警探正追着后者说什么。“Rust，你得听听这个。”作为回应的是被称为Rust的男人一如既往的沉默。而他站在远处，隔着玻璃将对方几乎从头到尾就不曾改变的沉静姿态和冷淡表情尽收眼底。他想起那天男人突如其来的开枪，想起那场彻头彻尾就是个意外的相遇。好样的，Rust，他说。这个名字在唇齿间流露的时候他终于微笑了起来。

7、

他的伤一天天痊愈，终于决定离开在冰箱里住了很久的医生，转而找一处别的房子。但是手头紧张和被通缉都让他找房子的想法实施起来举步维艰。于是他选择大事化小，用自己最常用的手法获得了某个公寓顶层一家住户的居住权。不过这一次他没有把冰箱腾空作为单身女主人的寓所——他得到了教训，提前买了很多肉类食品储存在冰箱里，留了为数不多的青菜——营养均衡也挺重要的。

他洗了个热水澡，然后在沙发上坐了下来，桌子上有啤酒，有火腿。打开电视的时候感觉自己的心情都在变好。看吧，做Rust的邻居是一件多么令人愉快的事。

8、

他从猫眼里看到了Rust用钥匙打开房门。警探的背有点弯，看上去疲倦而冷淡。现在是夜里12点，在对方归家的时间表上算是早的。多数时间，在他以为自己又要到兔先生那里去报到的时候，Rust开门的声音总是会将他唤回。哪怕那声音轻得就像一根针落在地上他也能立刻醒来。他也不知道该因为Rust扰了他的睡眠而更憎恶对方，还是因为对方往往都能让他免于见到兔先生而感激不尽。

9、

Rust显然不是能把注意力分给邻居的人，哪怕那么一点点。在他取代女人成为前者邻居的，漫长的两周里，Rust没有发现什么异常——至少他是这么认为的。早出晚归居无定时在Rust那里得到了最好不过的体现。他找不到任何规律来给自己创造一个进入对方家门的机会。

但他曾生活在森林里。隐藏，等待，这对他来说不算什么。他知道自己会得到咬住Rust脖子的机会，而这个机会的到来不会让他等得太久。

10、

起初他的确只是想杀了Rust的。对方给他的那一枪太疼，还差点要了他的命。子弹贯穿的伤不容易痊愈，他在消耗药品的过程中几次烦躁不安，恨不得抄起家伙直接砍破对方的门。每一次剧痛之后他都发誓一定要把Rust逮住，像条猪肉一样挂起来，用枪在身上开几个同样的洞，自己挪个沙发坐下来一边吃爆米花一边看着对方流着血在痛苦里慢慢死去。那时候他的心情肯定会很好，说不定还会帮Rust稍微止个血让对方慢点死也说不定。杀人本就是上帝赋予他的权力。神圣的，美好的，死亡带来的恐惧什么的，其实从不存在。

11、

下着暴雨的夜晚，三点左右，他听到了Rust在走廊里说话。

通常来说他只会听到Rust走动或者开门的声音。但今天，即使外面暴雨的声音扰乱着耳膜接收声音的纯净度，他也依旧能够清晰地分辨出Rust的轻声细语。他从猫眼里看过去，Rust站在走廊里，手里拿着电话。“身为母亲所以她不会这么做——你这么认为吗。”警探平声静气缓慢有序地说。“看似温顺的兔子也会吃掉自己的幼崽。同情心没意义，Marty。”

警探没有再多说一个字就挂断了电话。而他在门口呼吸急促，心脏仿佛被什么狠狠地撞了一下。这是他第一次听到Rust说话。警探的声音沙哑，低沉，不急不缓，好像是来自几个时空之外。

12、

他又一次在梦里见到那该死的，青面獠牙还戴着顶可笑圣诞帽的兔子。荒原里渺无人烟。他弱小无助，孤立无援，只能眼看着它向自己步步逼来。

他已经做好准备再一次被撕裂。但闭上眼睛许久却只等来一声枪响。他睁开眼睛，Rust站在他的面前，手里的枪低垂，枪口直指地面。那只兔子身下渗出大滩血迹，毫无生气，甚至已经看不出原来的模样。

“你救了我。”他满头冷汗，不确定这是不是他自己的声音。

“你这么认为吗。”Rust说。

他站了起来，双腿发软，想要抓住Rust的手，但对方转过了身。那把手枪被丢在地上的血迹里。警探一如来时般突然地消失在他的梦里，就好像从来没有出现过。“该死的！别走！”他大声喊道，抓起了Rust丢在地上的手枪，向着荒野乱开一通。子弹壳掉落在地上时他满头冷汗地在疼痛中睁开了眼睛，发现自己贴着门板跪在那里，保持着偷听Rust讲电话时的姿势。

11、

他感觉自己的体温在升高。他知道即使是在梦境里，自己的兴奋也丝毫不假。他浑身发抖地等待着那把嘶哑而低沉的声音在森林里缓慢回荡。每一次，每一次它的主人都会紧跟着出现在这里，拿着一把枪不紧不慢毫无畏惧地杀死兔先生。森林里就此平静下来，他和动物们从此安宁快乐，再也不用担心那尖牙什么时候就插入了自己的脖子。Rust手臂上的纹身是魔法的来源，森林里的猎人是他的英雄。

12、

他再次在一个暴雨滂沱的夜晚听到Rust在走廊里拿出钥匙的声音。在猫眼里他看到Rust的动作停顿了下来。对方浑身湿透地站在那里，和以往一样，没带伞的结果。但有那么一瞬间，那双眼睛放空在走廊尽头，似乎看到了什么，但又一定是什么都没看到，失魂落魄四个字放在警探的身上在此时最好不过。

你在看什么？Rust？他轻声说。然后他看到Rust看向了这里，猫眼的位置，他的双眼。真正意义上的四目相对就这么发生。他呼吸停滞，起初甚至后退了一步，但不是因为害怕或者担心被发现什么的。很快他稳住了自己的呼吸，自己的动作，轻松而愉快地咧开了嘴，向对方露出一个微笑。兴奋，莫名的，日积月累的。

13、

他设想过很多次自己和Rust的重逢。面对面的那种。“Hi Rust。”他说。“很高兴见到你。”然后Rust拔出枪把他的脑袋打开了花。血渗入墙壁，留下随意的图案，最新的流行款，能给Rust省下不小的一笔贴墙纸的费用。

他现在已经很少梦到兔先生了。习惯等待Rust在黑暗里走动的声音成为他人生里的新乐趣：比杀人有意思多了。

14、

而在这之后，不知从哪一天开始，他听不到Rust半夜归家的声音。有一天他甚至整夜站在门后，却始终没看到警探高瘦的身影。

15、

莫名其妙的，他又梦到了兔先生。这打不死的怪物又顶着个圣诞帽跑出来了。一如既往的凶残，一口尖牙像是被牙医打理过似的。但他这回没怎么害怕。Rust会出现的。在这怪物张口咬向他之前。

然后他尖叫一声骂出了脏话。操。疼。他被那怪物扑倒在地。尖牙先撕烂了他的肩膀，然后逼近他的喉咙。嗜血的气息扑面而来。熟悉的恐惧一瞬间涌入全身。他被兔先生撕烂，而Rust，他的英雄抛弃了他，从头到尾都没再出现。

16、

在醒来的时候，他光着脚踩在地板上，确定Rust已经三天没有回家了。或许又是哪个杀人狂让警探熬夜熬得筋疲力尽，又或许是警探懒得和邻居打招呼就直接搬走了。这倒是挺符合对方一贯的作风。真的，如果对方不再回来了呢？

他笑了起来。这不可能。他要彻底摆脱那只野兽。他要得到森林里的猎人。这一次，他的英雄，他的Rustin Cohle欠他的可不只是肩膀上的那一颗子弹。他要确保Rust不会再远离。

17、

第五天的夜晚，又是暴雨倾盆。他在接天连地的雨声里听到Rust的脚步声。看到警探的脸时他知道自己没有估计错。Rust神情疲惫，步伐缓慢坚定，但整个人又都湿透了——警探仿佛就从来没用过雨具这玩意儿，每逢暴雨都能把自己搞得像是从海里游回来一样。

他站在门口，在警探拿出钥匙的一瞬间打开了那扇一直隔离着他们的门。门轴的轻响破坏了整个空间的平衡。他站在那里，像一直以来设想的那样对Rust露出了礼貌而亲切的笑容：“Hi Rust。”他说，“很高兴见到你。”

13、

那时候森林还不是森林，是一片寸草不生的盐碱地。他的老爸站在那中央，对他说“看吧，这就是命运”，然后被不知打哪儿来的子弹一枪爆了头。他顺着他老爸倒下的方向看过去，野草疯长，他全身僵硬。这就是他和兔先生的第一次见面。

14、

有限的宇宙物质终将在循环往复的变化中消磨殆尽，人的生命无疑是其中最不值得关注的一个环节。就像现在，如果他把Rust杀死在这里，所引起的效应不过是之后几天媒体的报导而已，时间长短取决于他使用的手段有多么残忍。Rust强大而危险，他能感觉到自己的一根手指被对方掰断时那脆生生的疼痛。这感觉很美妙。上帝眷顾于他。他期望许久的猎手即将臣服于自己。

15、

他们彼此纠缠，挂了彩的两张脸贴在一起，远远望去就像一对拥抱彼此的亲密伙伴。这是他第一次近距离地打量Rust。这具看似消瘦实际结实的身体在自己的压制下挣扎了太久，带来了太多意想不到的阻力。是的，阻力。他的手掌覆在Rust的心口，感受着那撞击掌心的，生命的跃动，和那双看上去冷漠无情，无动于衷的眼睛形成了太过鲜明的对比。“逮到你了，猎人。”他说，“我在森林里等了你太久。帮帮我。”

“什么？”Rust沙哑而平静的声音近在咫尺。

“杀了他。”

“谁？”

“你在我的梦里见过他不是吗？……”他的话没说完。Rust面无表情地啐了他一口唾沫，跟着挣脱他的手臂，猛地挥拳打在他脸上。

16、

他几乎被掀翻在地，但很快将这一拳力度加倍地还给了Rust。之后他耸了耸肩擦干净脸，一只手捂住对方的嘴，俯下身去舔净意识昏沉的警探脸侧的血。Rust的身体无声地绷紧了。意料之中的反抗接踵而至。他不得不又给了对方一下并借用了对方的手铐才让自己轻松了一点。

血的气味在他们中间交缠蔓延。他看到Rust闭上了双眼，再睁开时其中带了一片疲倦无力。讨厌失控的警探终于被迫交出了所有的控制权。他跪在Rust身前，一只手牢牢按住对方的喉咙。“别担心。”他说。虔诚而安稳。“杀了它，那是只有你才能做到的事。”Rust的身体在他的动作下猛地绷紧，但他绝不停顿。“我们将合为一体，恐惧从此再无容身之所。”

17、

他撕裂了Rust，感受到对方身体的颤抖和随之而来的，体温的烫热，他知道Rust将被刻上他的烙印。唯一能够杀死兔先生的猎人，他的英雄，现在完完全全属于他了。两个灵魂合二为一才是真正的救赎。他想如果自己早遇到Rust几年，是否就能早些找到自己被丢弃在森林中的未来。

18、

他再一次在森林里见到了Rust。后者拿着手枪，伤痕累累，眼神冷漠而疲倦。猎人在寻找兔先生。他想。但发现Rust转过了身，枪口指向他的额头。他在那双无动于衷的双眼中看到了自己的脸。毛茸茸的大耳朵，滑稽可笑的圣诞帽，以及恐怖的，令人发颤的獠牙。他回过头去，身后空无一人。Rust的眼中只有他的身影。森林消失了，取而代之的是冰冷的地面和黑暗的空间。枪口顶在他的额头上。他的汗水和眼泪交织在一起，顺着脸颊慢慢地流下来。

“我不会被一个疯子关在梦里。”他听到Rust说。

“是啊Rust，”他笑着说，“好样的。”

19、

他躺在那里，看着满身是血的Rust挣扎着起身拨通了第二个电话。“Marty，”男人说，“来我家，马上。”然后双腿发软地重新滑倒在桌旁。黑暗里他们的视线交汇，而后Rust再次举起了枪，这一次子弹射中了他的肩膀，那处旧伤未愈的地方。

20、

他能够记得的是自己吃掉了森林里所有的动物，令它们骨肉无存。他站在空无一物的森林中央，摘下自己的圣诞帽，金色的头发已经被剃光，锁骨之间交缠的毒蛇吐着信子接吻。不远处的树丛里，一只漂亮的公鹿正安静地望着他，头上的鹿角像是纵横交错的网。兔先生。他听到它这样呼唤他，用Rust的声音。沙哑，低沉，缓慢。我在这里，Rust。他微笑着，抚摸着手脚被缚的女孩光裸的背脊。人终将重生，反复的生活，反复地做梦。而他将在Rust的梦里准备好结实的绳索。束缚永不停息。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想到什么写什么的一篇。请忽略Rust不曾在电视剧里住在这种公寓的细节：）


End file.
